Deadly Mission
by nobleblue
Summary: Brennan and Shalimar go on a mission that might have deadly consequences for one of them.... or maybe even both. BrennanShalimar Yup I updated.
1. Prologue

Nightmare

In my many failed attempts at writing fanfics, I decided I should not give up. This is my first real fanfic.

Feedback would be greatly appreciated.

Ok, here goes nothing.

"Wake up, Brennan!!, Brennan!" Shalimar screamed. "Brennan Please!"

There was now use, she knew they were in trouble, big trouble.

If only she could get to him, maybe she would be able to help him. Maybe she could stop his life from draining. Her wrists were torn from trying to break free of the chains that held her to the walls. He was laying on the ground, bleeding from an unnatural hole in his stomach . They knew, they knew that he didn't have much fight in him, so they left him on the ground to die.

If only she could get to him, stop the bleeding, she knew he would have more time. If only he would wake up and stop the bleeding himself. If only.. If only they didn't take this mission.

She knew it was a trap, she could feel it, but she stupidly thought that they could handle it. Know it was Brennan who was paying for it.

She sank to the ground sobbing. She could only sit there and replay the events that led to this one moment in time, where she might lose the one man she loves and he would never know. 

It started out as a normal day, but quickly turned into a nightmare.

How is it? R & R Please!


	2. Pick Up

Thanks for the reviews. I really did appreciate them!! I am delighted that you guys like my story so far. For all of you who asked for a longer chapter, this one is.

Chapter 1

Shalimar had been sleeping. Emma crept into her room, she desperately had to speak with her.

"Shalimar are you awake?" 

"I am now, what is it?"

"I really need to talk to you"

"Okay, okay, I'm up. What is it?" She said sitting up.

"I think I'm falling for Jesse" Emma started to blush

"Wow, just give it to me straight huh? Okay…..what do you want me to do?"

"I was wondering, do you think that's bad, I mean we are teammates after all. Won't this interfere with things?"

"Emma" she sighed "I don't think that I can help, I-."

"Oh, I know about you and Brennan, come on it is so obvious" Emma interrupted.

"Well then, I guess I can't hid anything from you guys huh?"

"Well I am a telepath after all." She said with a smile on her face.

Shalimar grinned. "Yeah, but you better not be reading me" She said jokily. 

"The feelings that you send out when Brennan is so strong, I don't even have to read you."

"Huh" *I didn't even know I was sending out those kinds of messages* she thought. "So, did you come in here to talk to me about Brennan or Jesse?"

"I just wanted you to admit it was all" Emma was smiling from ear to ear as she strolled out of the room"

"Hey, wait a second!! I never said I was in love with him!" She yelled.

Too late Emma was already out the door. Shalimar sat on the bed pouting. She knew she could trust Emma though, she would never betray her. 

******************

They all sat tensed in the meeting room waiting for Adam. He had called them in here telling them that he had to talk to them, and that it was extremely important. They had been sitting there for 10 minutes and he still wasn't around, that wasn't like him. They were getting exceedingly anxious to find out what was going on.

They were about ready to send out a search party, when he walked in with a scowl on his face.

"Okay guys, listen up" he started. "This is going to be dangerous, I can tell you that right now"

"What's going on?" Jesse didn't like where this was going.

Adam sighed "None of you are going to like this" he sighed again. "Eckhart has been capturing new mutants, about ten, right under our noses and for some reason we couldn't detect it. I don't understand why, but we are not going to let it continue."

"What are we going to do?" asked Brennan

Shalimar was worried, something wasn't right. How could Eckhart capture so many mutants and they not know about it? 

"We are going to stop them" Adam penetrated her thoughts. "There is supposed to be a pickup tonight, we're not gonna let that happen."

"Damn, it!, how could this have happened" Shalimar voiced what she had been thinking. 

Now is not the time to worry about if we could have prevented it or not, we have to make sure it doesn't go on any longer. We have to prevent future mistakes. Right now there is a new mutant that needs our help. His name is Robert Williams." He passed the file around the table and they passed it among themselves. "As you can see, he's 18 and a water elemental" Adam explained. "Jesse and Emma, I need you guys to stay here and help me find out if there is going to be anymore activity. Brennan, Shalimar you both go see if you can find him and bring him back to one of the safehouses. Brennan, I don't have to tell you--"

"Yeah, I know be careful" Brennan finished with a smirk. "Come on, Shalimar, let's go"

"Yeah, yeah… okay" *Something's bugging her* he thought. *She doesn't seem all here, well who would at a time like this* he shook it off.

*God, something didn't feel right* thought Shalimar. She could feel it in her gut. Something was so wrong. She shook it off also, wasn't there something always wrong with these missions. She decided she just had to be extra careful was all. She left to go meet Brennan on the Double Helix.

What did you guys think? R&R Please! Am I making this story too suspenseful? If I am, good, because I always wanted to do that..;) Oh and I'll try and get the next chapter up faster than this one.


	3. Trouble

Thanks you guys so much for the reviews!! You guys are so great! I am thrilled! Hope you like this part too!

Well, on with the story.

"So, what do you think?" asked Shalimar

Brennan was piloting the Double Helix. He turned to stare at her for a second "What do I think about what?"

"This" Brennan stared at her blankly. "This mission, I mean don't you think it is kind of weird?"

"Wait a second, isn't it my job to not trust anyone? When did you become Miss Doubtful?"

She sighed, "I don't know Brennan, I just don't know."

******************

They landed in a shaded area in the woods near the spot where Adam had told them Robert was located. Brennan put the Double Helix in stealth mode and they both exited. It was a five minute walk to the exact location, when they got there they scanned the area hoping he would be outside, but knowing what they would have to do if he wasn't.

Brennan looked towards the building. 

"After you" ,he said.

"Thank you so much" she answered rolling her eyes and walking in the direction of the building.

They entered the building to find it dark, but the moonlight illuminated it slightly. It was huge, two floors, with doors everywhere. 

Shalimar looked around for stairs. "I'll take up, you take down" she instructed.

"Sure, why not" he answered.

She found a stairway in the corner of the structure and went from door to door, each time finding nothing. Brennan had just about the same luck.

"Hey, Brennan?" Shalimar called over the comlink.

"Yeah, what is it?" he answered

"I don't think he's here."

"I know, we've been at it for 20 minutes and we still can't find any trace of him."

"Let's get out of here, contact Adam, and tell him what is going on"

"Great, let's go"

He set of to the staircase where he had seen her climb up and waited for her. After a bit , she emerged from the hallway leading to the staircase and came down. They were about to head out of the building , when the sprinklers went off. Almost simultaneously the lights came on also.

"Damn it!!" yelled Brennan. He and Shalimar were both getting soaked.

They quickly made an exit, bursting through the door to see themselves surrounded by GSA agents.

"Great" said Shalimar sarcastically as they swiftly sprung into action.

Brennan who couldn't use his powers was fighting off about five, while Shalimar had about four to handle for herself. She was doing pretty well, doing backflips and knocking them unconscious, one by one. Brennan, on the other, wasn't doing so good. After Shalimar was only down to two agents, she heard a loud bang and Brennan scream.

Shalimar turned and saw Brennan on his knees holding the left side of his upper abdomen, pain and shock etched in his face.

"Brennan!!" she screamed finishing off the guys she had been fighting. When she was satisfied they would be down for a while, she ran over to him.

She knocked off two more agents that were still hovering over him and went to his side. He could only looked at her with bright eyes. She uncovered his hands to see blood covering all of his side and a hole about the size of a quarter. He took that moment to collapse. She caught him before he could fully crumple to the ground. She wondered why she hadn't noticed that one of those bastards had had a gun on them.

"Brennan!!, Brennan! Concentrate and look at me!" shrieked Shalimar, as she tried to stop him from bleeding.

He turned glazed eyes on her, "Sha-Shalimar?"

"Yeah, its me don't worry, we'll get you out of here." She turned to see the agents getting up.

"Come on Brennan, we have to go now!"

"Okay" he breathed out.

Shalimar looked into his eyes, there was something terribly amiss with him, other than the obvious of course. His chest was heaving and she could hear faint wheezing. She would deal with it later, when they were far away from these guys. She half dragged, half carried him into the woods, hoping they could make it to the Double Helix, before the agents got their hands on them……..all the while Brennan was still bleeding.

So? Do I have to ask again? I will anyway, R&R please. 


	4. Save me

Sorry this part, took so long. I think my teachers are in on a conspiracy! I think they band together to give us more work.

Anyway, without further ado (is that how you spell it? god, I suck at spelling!)

"Jesse!!" cried Shalimar over the comlink. "Jesse, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, what's wrong" his voice laced with concern.

"Brennan, he's hurt bad and we still got GSA agents on our tail." 

"Tell, me what's wrong?" Adams panicked voice came on.

"He was shot." 

"Are you guys on the run now?" 

"Yeah, we are but I found a ditch that we could hide in for a bit. Brennan can barely walk, yet alone out run the GSA right now." She stroked Brennan's face. He was gasping and coughing raggedly. Wincing every time he was subjected to it. His arm was wrapped tightly around his wound, though the bleeding had stopped for now. 

"God Adam, it's bad."

"Listen to me, now is not the time to panic." *who am I trying to convince?* he thought to himself. "You have to get back to the Double Helix and get out of there now! If what I think happened, then he doesn't have much time, okay!"

"You have to go" a wheezy voice called to her. Shalimar turned to Brennan who was looking straight at here with a determined look on is face.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I said… you…have…to…go," he wheezed out again.

"See, that would be a problem because you can barely stand right now" she answered knowing what he was going to say next.

****************

"Jesse, Emma, I think you might have to go help them out."

"We're on it" they answered at the same time.

"Take the car and I'll give you the coordinates, okay"

"Sure, lets go Emma"

They both vaulted out the door, to the garage and grabbed a car. Adam relayed the coordinates as Jesse was driving. Jesse looked back at it and realized that it wasn't too far, although they would have to park the car and walk for a bit.

*Damn it* thought Jesse *we don't have time for this*

Emma turned to him and shook her head.

Back at Sanctuary Adam was still talking to Shalimar.

"Shalimar, if you can't get out of there, just wait. Emma and Jesse are on there way………how's Brennan?" he asked.

"Not good, Adam"

*****************

"I want you to go" Brennan whispered. Right now that was all that he could afford.

"Like I said before, you can barely stand and if you think I'm going by myself, you go another thing coming."

"You have to" he stated.

She was steadily losing her temper. "No, actually I don't. It's my choice and I say that I'm not going!"

She held his gaze rebelliously, daring him to test her. He just broke eye contact knowing he would never win.

"Let's go"

"What do you mean, let's go?" she asked astounded. "You've been shot and can barely breathe, we're waiting here." *God, why does he have to get me so mad* she thought to herself.

"We can't, they'll be here soon if we don't keep moving" he raised his voice only to cause another bout of coughing, which left him doubled over in pain. When he was done, he was breathing harder than he had a while before. He lifted his head up to face Shalimar when she noticed little drops of blood on his lips.

"Okay, just calm down." She got up and look around, using her feral senses to check if anyone was around. She turned back around to say that the coast was clear when she saw Brennan trying to get up by himself. He was having some trouble, groaning as he tried to stand.

"Here, let me help you" Shalimar grabbed him around the waist, carefully trying to avoid his injury.

"Thanks" he said gasping in pain.

*********************

"Are we almost there Emma?" Jesse was getting anxious to find them.

She looked down at the coordinates in her hands. "Yeah, almost got a fix on them and I can feel them as well, their near."

Just as they were talking, Emma saw an agent appear out of nowhere. "Jesse get down!" she whispered hurriedly. They both dodged behind a tree. When they were sure the agent was gone they tried to contact Shalimar.

"Hey Shal, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can Jesse. Where are you?"

"Not too far off, from where you guys are just stay still, ok?"

"Brennan, thinks its better if we keep moving?"

"Wait a second, Brennan's walking?" he asked incredulously. "I thought you said he was shot"

"He is, but that doesn't mean he isn't still as hardheaded as ever."

"Hey, I'm still here you know?" Jesse and Emma heard Brennan speak.

They both grinned, it was quickly wiped off their faces when they heard Shalimar scream. 

"Run!!!" she yelled. Then there was nothing but silence.

R & R Please!!!!!!!!!! I need them to survive!!


	5. Sacrifice

Sacrifice

Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews!! I loved all of them!! Keep em coming please.;) I won't bore you with my excuses on why this is late, although I do have a really good one.;) I guess I shouldn't have said this part would be up soon. I'm really, really sorry!!! Oh and I didn't watch the first season of Mutant X, so I don't really know Eckhart...at all! So if I got his character wrong, I'm sorry. Well, anyway here it is. 

He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. All he knew was that he had to find them. Beyond rational thought, Jesse ran. Ran so fast he left Emma behind. He couldn't think clearly, all he knew was that if he could get to them they would be safe.

"Shalimar, Brennan!!," His scream was a hoarse cry, unlike himself. *Don't stop, don't stop until you find them*

***************************

She drifted back to consciousness to be rewarded with a pounding in her head.

"Ow" 

She cracked her eyes open, wondering where she was when it hit her: Brennan. The last thing she remembered was the agents surrounding both of them…..damn it!! They must have knocked her out. Worried she got up quickly, too quickly. She winced, her head protesting the sudden movement. Was he here? It was so dark but her eyes searched until they came upon what they were looking for.

*Oh, No*

"Brennan!!!"

Her question was answered.

1 Hour Later

Here she was on the ground sobbing. She had hoped that by some miracle they had forgotten about her com ring but she had no such luck, they had taken that away from her when she was knocked out. They also put a sub-dermal governor, so she couldn't break out of the chains. All she could do was just twist and pull making her wrists cut and bleed.

"Brennan, please wake up" she whispered through the darkness. She had given up screaming knowing that it was of no use. It was amazing that he was still alive, but she knew he was because she could feel him. Feel him hanging on, even though it was by a thread.

Shalimar cursed herself for not telling him sooner, now it would be too late. She wallowed in self-pity a little longer until something inside of her snapped. She would save Brennan, no matter what the cost, even if it meant selling her soul to the devil. She was devising a plan when she heard a door opening. She looked up to face the monster that was Eckhart. 

**************************

"Jesse, where are you?" Emma had been looking for Jesse for the past ten minutes. He had ran ahead looking for Shalimar and Brennan, screaming for them, but his voice had long since died out. Now she wondered where in the hell he went. He wasn't one to panic, but when he heard Shalimar's shouts, Emma had felt something….sadness, too much.

She had felt the same way, but his feelings made her tremble. It hurt her to think of what he would be feeling if one of them actually died. She snapped out of her dream state and continued calling for Jesse.

****************************

"What do you want with us?" Shalimar's voice was deadly calm.

"Like you don't know" came Eckhart's reply. He walked over to her, completely ignoring Brennan.

"Just wait till I get out of here, I'll-"

He cut her off, "you'll what?"

"Let me go and you'll find out" She answered menacingly.

He touched his chin thoughtfully and then said, "No, I don't think so. I have big plans for you, hang around" With that he turned to walk out the door.

"Wait!" she screamed, "What about Brennan!?!" 

Eckhart turned back around to look at Brennan "He isn't dead yet? Oh well, he will be soon." He grinned evilly at Shalimar and continued towards the door.

"Please, help him. I'll cooperate with you if you do, please!"

He stopped, "I could make you cooperate if I wanted to"

"But it would be so much easier if I went willingly with you." she answered. "Please" That last word was strained, begging him to listen. 

He seriously considered it, it would be easier if she didn't struggle. Everything would be done much faster, and if she didn't cooperate he could just kill both of them at the same time. *Interesting*

"Do we have a deal?" she asked sadly, never taking her eyes off of Brennan's still form.

"Yes, we do" he answered icily. He never turned to face her again, he just walked out. *Very Interesting* he thought.

Less than a minute later 2 guards came in and dragged Brennan out.

Shalimar hoped she had done the right thing and Eckhart would stick with his word. If she hadn't done this, Brennan would surely die. He still had a good chance of dying because of the blood loss, but it was worth it if it gave him a chance. She couldn't live with herself knowing she did nothing to prevent his death. Now she had to deal with what lay in store for her. Knowing very well that she herself might just die. Hopefully Adam would find her before it came to that. If not……..

So, so, so, what did you think! Reviews are cherished!! Suggestions?


	6. Cry for you

Thank you so much for all the reviews. Never expected to get that much, keep it coming please. On to the next part.

Emma knew where she was going even though a person could easily get lost. She could feel him though, his anger and his sadness. Jesse was near.

"Listen to me, Jesse" knowing he could hear. "We have to contact Adam so we can find Brennan and Shalimar…they need us.

Jesse had turned his comlink off so that she couldn't lecture him. He needed time to himself, time to think clearly, time they didn't have. She had turned hers off as well not wanting Adam to hear their conversation, for fear of Jesse feeling uncomfortable. She continued walking until she spotted his silhouette in the darkness. He had his back to her and his shoulders were visibly shaking.

"Jesse" she called softly.

"They're gone Emma, I can't find them" he said with a voice full of emotion.

She approached him slowly, "Jesse listen to me, this isn't going to help them. I know how you feel, _really_, but you can't let your emotions take over. We have to believe that we can find them until there is no more hope."

"What if we can't?"

"We will, I promise"

"Yeah" He turned back to face wiping at his face angrily, embarrassed at the way he acted. He looked at her determinedly "Let's hurry."

Emma activated her comlink. "Adam, we have a huge problem."

*********************************

Eckhart walked into a room where Brennan lay hooked up to several machines. Two "Doctors" hovered over him.

"Mr. Eckhart" one of the doctors addressed him "The subject isn't doing well. The bullet caused major internal damage, I don't think it would have been a problem if we had him sooner, but I don't think there is anything we an do."

"If he dies, you die. Remember that" Eckhart walked out of the room leaving the two stunned doctors to get back to saving the life on the table.

**************************

'Ok, so maybe this wasn't such a good idea' contemplated Shalimar as she lay secured to a table. Not 5 minutes after the two guards hauled Brennan out, they came for her. They had led her through a mess of hallways, subsequently they led her into a room so white it had made her eyes hurt. There was nothing in the room but a few cabinets that would have blended in with the wall perfectly if not for the little black knobs on each side. In the center of the room was a flat steel surface fastened to the ground. The guards led her over to the table and strapped her down until she was completely stationary then the they had left. She lay there considering what they were going to do to her and praying to the heavens Brennan was still alive. She was startled when she heard the door open.

"Ah, miss Fox I see you are nicely situated." Eckharts voice was emotionless.

"Bite me" she snarled.

"You still have your beautiful persona." he smiled. "Before you ask, I have some bad news for you, it seems Mr. Mulwrays injuries were far worse than we suspected. He died a little while ago. There was nothing we could do."

Tears sprung to her eyes, burning as she fought to keep them in. "No" she gasped. "No, no your...your lying" She refused to believe he was dead, he couldn't be dead.

"Oh yes he is, whether you believe it or not. You will tell me everything I want to know about the safehouses or your friends will meet the same fate. I know they will be looking for you and we will be waiting. Your session will begin soon, don't go anywhere." He walked out leaving her with her thoughts of her friends, her family.

"Brennan" his name came out as a moan, a plea. He was gone. "NO!!!!" she cried, it couldn't be true. Her head rolled to the side, tears flowing freely. He was really gone. She couldn't believe this was happening. Things could only get worse. 

********************

Emma and Jesse were presently in Sanctuary, calling up a plan of action with Adam. Actually, Adam was pacing around the locater console, while they both looked on. With no news from any of his sources on where Shalimar and Brennan might be, he went into deep thinking mode. Adam considered his options, none of them good. After a while his mind wandered to the fact that they were so screwed.

Ok I apologize a million times over that this is late. I have completely forgotten what I was going to do with this story, hopefully I'll get my train of thought back. R&R Please!


	7. New Chapter

I don't think apologizing a million times would make up for 2 1/2 years without an update, but I'll apologize anyway...I'M SORRY:( I want to thank **brennan-freak **for giving me a kick in the arse and a poke in the side when I slacked off. I also wanted to give a huge thanks to **Meg **who stayed loyal to my story and every once in a while asked me ever so nicely to update. Anywayz on with the story...

------------------------------------

"We worked through the night, he's finally stable and I'm sure he will be fine barring any complications."

Samuel worked so feverishly to save the life of Brennan Mulwray, he was a handsome doctor who couldn't have been a day older than 25. With his short neatly cropped hair, and slim, athletic build he looked more like a model than a doctor.

He spoke looking down afraid of glancing at this man…no monster in the eye for fear of his life. He had heard the stories that Eckhart was responsible for, many lives ended all for the sake of a madman who had such a cold, ruthlessness to him that Samuel felt threatened even being in the same city, let alone room. The good doctor always wondered what he had done in his past life to be blackmailed as he was into working for this man. God only knows what would have happened to his family if he hadn't agreed to come to the GSA to work.

"Then things are going better than I thought. I really didn't think you could save his life, it's amazing what a little _persuasion _can do to a humans ability to perform…wouldn't you say doctor?"

----------------------------------------

The three of them were situated around a table discussing what they should do, up for hours since part of their family had been taken. It was actually Emma and Adam doing all the talking, throwing around ideas and then dismissing them all too quickly, realizing that they were grasping at straws. Jesse had barely uttered two words since their arrival back at home base. He finally made up his mind on a plan of action that was cleverly hatched.

"Contact Eckhart and tell him we will give him what he wants for Brennan and Shalimar"

Emma looked at Adam worriedly. "What do you mean Jesse?"

"I mean we tell Eckhart what we want him to hear" He gazed directly into the eyes of both Emma and then Adam. "By now he's probably torturing them, _killing_ them. We have to contact him and tell him something."

"What are we going to tell him?" Emma spoke up again.

Jesse paced back and forth around the table, a deeply troubled look on his face. It was almost physically painful for him to imagine what Eckhart had in store for his family if they did not get them out of the damn place.

"Anything that would at least distract him, for a while, stop him from doing what he's planning on doing to them. Enough time to figure out how to get them out, we know Brennan is already hurt, it may be his only chance."

The young molecular stopped then, and gazed almost intently at the ground, deep in thought.

Adam knew the feeling, a sense of deep hopelessness that he felt every time one of his kids did not come back to him well. The scientist would not wish that burden on anyone, let alone one of his precious children, but he knew it was inevitable when one of them was hurt or missing. They had all grown into a family, always concerned for each other's well being, always there to share each other's pain. It's the price they had to pay for the deep bond they had accumulated over the past year, and it really had only been about a year. A stranger looking at the tight knit groups' playful nature would not believe they had only been together for such a short amount of time, it really was incredible. Now the family was faced with the dilemma of trying to get their own kin back in one piece. An unbelievably hard task it seemed.

"Yes, Jesse, you're right. This is a good strategy, the only problem is trying to figure out how to get to Brennan and Shalimar once, we know that Eckhart is preoccupied with what we have to offer him."

He turned to red-headed empath with a glint in his eye. "Emma, I need you to get into the mind of Shalimar, try to reach her, she's our only chance right now since we know that Brennan might be seriously hurt."

She looked distressed at the prospect of Brennan in pain, but she nodded her head in resolve and she clamped her eyes shut in concentration, searching for the mind of her good friend.

------------------------------------

It was horrible to feel your heart breaking, it was a physical pain in her chest that she just couldn't seem to get away from. Shalimar felt as if she was dying slowing from the inside out, and she wanted to end the pain that was her reality. The young woman's eyes were almost swollen shut from the amount of crying she had done in the past few hours and no matter how much she told herself to be strong, she just couldn't seem to stop.

Eckhart had told his goons to come in and release her from the chains that held her tightly to the walls, somehow knowing that she didn't have any fight in her. Now Shalimar was on the ground, curled tightly in a ball, hoping to god that the agony over losing Brennan would somehow abate. Over time though the sobbing turned into mere sniffling, eventually the only sounds in her cell was the sound of her harsh breathing. That is the state that Emma would enter Shalimar's' mind and the grief nearly blew the empath away.

-------------------------------------

Eckhart looked over the man on the table, covered with a sheet, with monitors and machines minding his vital signs. The doctor had said that the ventilator that was breathing for the young man would have to stay for a while, being that his lung had been badly damaged. A wound that had slowly gotten worse from being left untreated, and it had nearly caused the elemental to lose his life.

Now the only thing keeping Brennan unconscious was the sedatives the doctor had said he would wean the young man off of. Then it would only be a matter of time before he woke up on his own accord.

At that time is when the real fun would being, Eckhart thought ominously.

---------------------------------

I'm starting college in a week while holding down a full-time job as well, please be patient with meJ This story will be finished though, no more 2 1/2 year wait , this has turned into a mission! As always let me know what you think, Thanks guys!


End file.
